Nanami&Isshu Moments
by Lilgemini0f93
Summary: Times where I think Nanami and Isshu could've had moments together in the series
1. Chapter 1

Island

From episode 18: Father and Son Bond

Yousuke, Kouta, and Nanami sat away from the grief-stricken Kawaja Raija Isshu, who knelt in the water and refused to get up.

"What should we do?" Kouta asked. "We can't just sit here watching him".

"He won't talk" Yousuke said. "Leave him alone for now."

Nanami sighed; despite that she thought Isshu and his brother Ikkou were complete jerks, her heart couldn't help feeling sorry for the younger brother. She looked over at him to see if he had gotten out of the water. Isshu now sat down on a rock away from them, hanging his head; Nanami caught sight of one side of his jacket, which seemed to have a hole and seemed a little red. Was he hurt? Nanami stood up, causing her teammates to look up at her in curiousity; she cautiously approached Isshu, who didn't seem to notice her coming. She stopped about three feet away from him; he lifted his head a little, saw her, and looked away. Nanami paused before asking.

"Are you hurt?"

Isshu turned away from her so his back was facing her.

"I'll live" he answered gruffly. "Ow" he placed his hand over the hole in his jacket.

"Please let me help you" Nanami asked. "Let me look at it". She took another step toward him.

"I said I'm fine!" Isshu snapped. "I don't need your-oww!" He bent over in pain.

"I wasn't offering any "ow" Nanami giggled at her joke. "I promise I won't hurt you; I know you don't like me and, to be honest, I'm not a fan of you either, but I rather see you sulk than see you bleed to death."

Isshu scoffed and mumbled unhappily.

"C'mon" Nanami slowly walked up to him. "I won't bite, just let me look at it".

"Fine" Isshu surrendered; he unzipped his jacket and pulled off his shirt. Nanami knelt beside him and examined the bloodied puncture below his arm. She took off her own jacket, tore off the fabric of her shirt around her middle, and wettened it in the water. Isshu fidgetted slightly as Nanami placed the wet fabric over his wound.

"Doesn't look too bad" Nanami looked at it again. "Just need to stop bleeding."

Isshu said nothing as she continued to treat him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

From episode 26 Love and Arrow

"So you never were in love with me, were you?" Nanami asked Isshu after their battle with

"No" Isshu said. "I'm sorry" He looked away

"Don't worry about it" She shrugged. "I knew all along that a guy like you could never fall for a girl like me." She looked down; Isshu couldn't help feeling guilty about what he had done. Under the spell, his feelings were something he had never experienced before and, other than Ikkou, he never truly cared so deeply for someone.

"But you were amazing" Nanami commented as she looked up at him again and their eyes met; all of the sudden, Isshu was caught in the warm brown color of the water ninja's eyes and thought he had seen them sparkle for a second. He then felt her take his hand and hold in hers.

"Thank you" She said gently; Isshu just stared at her hands wrapped around his. His heart had starting pounding just like it had when he saw her under the spell; did he really have feelings for this girl? The warm touch of her hand felt as though they had touched for the first time, like an a wave of content rushed over him and happiness, as if nothing else mattered but that moment.

"Well, bye" Nanami pulled away and walked away with Yousuke and Kouta, stumbling only to have Kouta catch her and help her to walk. Ikkou started to walk away, and Isshu started to follow him, and then looked back. Back at the girl he had fought and tried to destroy, and now he was having feelings for her, feelings he was experiencing for the first time. He looked down at his hand where she touched him, and could still feel the heat from her hand. The heat went straight to his heart, and burned hot. It was like being marked by love, and touched by pure happiness for a single moment. Isshu had never felt such before, and didn't know what to do about it. He thought that only time will tell him what to do


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Episode 30 – Idol and Friendship

"Okay, let's see" Nanaimo scanned the menu of the deli she was at for lunch. "What do I want to eat?" She thought for a moment. "I'll have the tuna roll combo, please" she told the cashier; he handed the small platter as she paid him. Nanami smiled as she took a bite out of her tuna roll. Delicious!

"Enjoying your food?" A familiar voice said

Nanami turned around to see Isshu, smug as ever, leaning against the wall of the building she was eating outside. Her eyes narrowed at the younger Kasumi brother, who just smirked at her.

"What do you want?" She said. "There isn't any Jakanja around here."

"Just wanted to give you a piece of advice" Isshu stood up off the wall. "It seems you might need it."

Nanami put one her hand on her hip with the other holding the tuna roll platter. "Oh yeah? About what?'

"About Furabijo" He said, referring to her new idol partner and the former jakanja leader.

"What about her?" Nanami didn't see any flaws in the seemingly reformed Furabijo; the two of them were becoming pretty close and were a great team.

"Look, you may think she's your friend" Isshu said. "But don't forget who she is, don't let your guard completely down."

"I haven't forgotten" Nanami said. "But I really think she's changed; sure she made some mistakes, but who doesn't? I think she really wants to make a fresh start."

"Furabijo may look sweet and harmless but that doesn't mean she is" Isshu shook his head. "You can't trust that girl; she's one of them, she's one of the seven spears."

"They kicked her out, Isshu, it broke her heart" Nanami defended.

"Uh, hello? She isn't human, she doesn't have a heart" Isshu said. "Just be careful and don't think she won't turn on you. Maybe I'm wrong, maybe we all are, but if we're right…."

"Look, I appreciate you showing concern" Nanami said. "But I can handle this myself; it's sort of a girl-to-girl thing."  
"I didn't say I was concerned" Isshu said. "I just thought I'd warn you, that's all."

"Thanks, but-whoa!" The water ninja slipped on the wet floor where someone had mopped and began to fall forward. Instead of hitting the ground, she fell right into the arms of Isshu and caught her balance as she clung to his arm. As Nanami regained her posture, she realized she was still holding onto him; she looked up and met his eyes. They stood in a daze, lost in each other's eyes; Nanami still held onto him, moving her hand from his forearm to the tip of his shoulder as he held onto her elbow and other arm.

"Uhh" Isshu stammered and shook his head, snapping back to reality, and let go as she did. "Soo…just remember what I said. Nanami just nodded, still dazed from what just happened.


End file.
